neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Neospace Timeline
Progenitor Era c.a. 67 million years ago *On Earth during the Cretacious Period, The Saurian race evolved into sapience from theropod dinosaurs. Over a course of the hundreds of millennia that followed they eventually formed a technologically sophisticated civilization. c.a. 65 million years ago *The Saurians foresaw the catastrophe that would cause a mass exinction on Earth. A large portion of their population departed from the Earth, setting out to fine a new home among the stars. In the ensuing journey they seeded many other worlds with life from Earth, including Arua and Atradaioshi, in the Alpha Centauri system. The life forms that they took to Arua would eventually evolve to become the Selvens, some 64.5 million years later. c.a. 50 million years ago *The first stirrings of the Tarlec-Nexus, manifested in a small star cluster in the Andromeda Galaxy. It coincides with the development of a sapent species that would eventually be known as the Sollusk; a species that it guides, cultivating them into a space faring civilization. c.a. 10 million years ago *The Sollusk, having explored the known universe for forty million years, finally depart from it, having chosen to take up permanent residency in another dimension where they effectively ascend into a new Nexus of their own making. *The Tarlec-Nexus searches for a new way to explore this universe and finds an early humanoid race residing in the Milky Way Galaxy, who would ultimately be the ancestors of the Tairez. It draws from these proto-humans to cultivate a new race, the Imaja. c.a. 8 million years ago *The Imaja make thier first bid for creating a galactic empire, bringing them into armed conflict with the Saurians. *The Sollusk also become involved in the conflict, having been stirred back into awareness of events taking place in this universe. Belonging to a rival Nexus, the Sollusk react with great hostility towards the Imaja and the war between the Imaja and the Saurians becomes a three-way conflict. *After a war spanning several millennia, the Saurians ultimately prevail, making use of a newly developed form of technology, the Temporal Nullifcation Equation, that banishes both the Imaja and the Sollusk from this universe. *Outside of this reality the Imaja and the Sollusk continue their war, finishing it nearly ten thousand years later, with the Imaja barely able to declare themselves the victors, and the Sollusk effectively extinct. c.a. 1.25 million years ago *The earliest recorded references to the Tairez civilization; dawn of the Tairez Empire. Galactic Empire Era 12,511th Century, B.C.E. *'1,251,060 B.C.E.' **The Beginning of the Tairez Interstellar Empire. 3,015th Century, B.C.E. *'301,442 B.C.E.' **The Tairez make first contact with the Imaja in the form of an agent who is captured in the process of conducting a survey in Tairez territory. From that agent the Tairez learn of the existence of the Imaja, and their location in an adjacent dimension. **The Tairez send a number of warships into the dimensional space where the Imaja homeworld was located and initiate diplomatic relations with the Imaja collective. They offer the opportunity for the Imaja to open up their world for trade with the Tairez Empire, or face destruction. The Imaja agree to open up their ports, and begin a new era of exploration and colonization in this universe. 3,013th Century, B.C.E. *'301,201 B.C.E.' **The Imaja, having taken to living on Tairez colony worlds, begin a campaign of creating their own colonies, aggressively expanding their numbers and claiming territories that were uncontested by the Tairez at the time. **The Imaja Galactic Empire is founded. 2,519th Century. B.C.E. *'251,814 B.C.E.' **The Tairez take exception to the aggressive colonization efforts of the Imaja, in particular their tendency to try and "cultivate" cultures by selectively breeding and eliminating humans as they see fit. The Imaja see no problem in trying to "improve" the human condition. Negotiations break down and war breaks out between the two factions, beginning the Tairez-Imaja war. **The fighting between the Imaja and the Tairez is vicious and protracted, the war spanning over 1200 years and covering several galaxies. In the ever-escalating fighting entire worlds are scoured of life and new terrors are created by each side to try and destroy the other. 2,506th Century, B.C.E. *'250,563 B.C.E.' **The Imaja, facing extinction at the hands of the Tairez Purifier drones, retreat to Tarlec and activate a super-weapon called the Ultimate Sanction; The Tairez species are virtually wiped from existence in one instant, ending the Tairez-Imaja war. **The surviving Imaja retreat into seclusion on Tarlec, removing themselves from the universe's affairs for the time being. 2,501st Century, B.C.E. *'250,012 B.C.E.' **The Progenitor Project is implemented by the The Network (the collective, sapient A.I. that aided the Tairez) in an effort to resurrect the Tairez race. This project involves sending out automated starships to find worlds where there are suitable life forms in to which Tairez DNA may be implanted. One such ship arrived at this time on Earth and seeded the native primitive hominid life forms with Tairez DNA, giving rise to Homo Sapiens. The Network decided to not give these primitive humans any technological assitance, determining that they would only destroy themselves at such an early stage in their development. *'250,050 B.C.E' **Several species of Wild Canines resembling Wolves, coyotes and wild dogs on Talas IV evolve from 4 legged quadrapeds into semi-upright feral bipeds, all gentically compatible and become sentient, forming the basis for the Talesian race. Ancient Civilization Era 125th Century, B.C.E. *'12,406 B.C.E.' **A Tairez sleeper ship, having been drifting in a hyperspace bubble since the latter years of the Tairez-Imaja war (thus being able to avoid the effects of the Ultimate Sanction) emerges from its bubble in the vicinity of Earth. The ship's computer wakes the crew and, after communicating wth a nearby Network monitoring station, informs the crew of the fate of the Tairez Empire and the subsequent Progenitor project that is in progress. The Tairez colonize an island on the Earth, in exchange for the agreement to not interfere in the development of the still primitive human race. While not as advanced as the Tairez empire at their height, this isolated colony has technology well beyond what humans would see again until the late 21st century C.E. 101st Century, B.C.E. *'10,012 B.C.E.' **The island civilization of the Earth-bound Tairez finally captures the attention of the Imaja, who had been working over the course of centuries to subtly influence the course of human evolution. The Imaja decide that any vestige of Tairez culture poses a threat to their collective, so they conspire to destroy this island city. Their plot culminates in a catastrophic volcanic eruption beneath the island, wiping out the Tairez enclave. However a small numbet of Tairez are able to escape from the island before it explodes, seeding human civilization with certain ideas and technologies that would eventually help spur humanity into faster development. '36th Century B.C.E.' *'3500 B.C.E.' **Stone-Age Nomadic tribes of Native Talesians travel across the contients and spread down the roots for civilzation; and as a result of thousands of years of intermixing, climatary evolution and selective breeding produce the first Talesians resembling Domestic canines of Earth. 34th Century, B.C.E. *'3300 B.C.E.' **Terran Bronze Age begins. **Talesian Bronze Age begins. 20th Century, B.C.E. *'1900 B.C.E.' **Talesian Iron Age begins. 14th Century, B.C.E. *'1300 B.C.E.' **Terran Iron Age Begins *'1355 B.C.E.' **Talesian Age of Sail begins. **The technoligcally advanced empires of Talesia lay down the first set of Pedigree laws, labeling the remaining native populaltion and "wild" breeds as savages and sub-sentient beings. Over the next centuries, during the Talesian Age of sail, native Talesians are hunted, enslaved and killed off by various dieases that are brought over from the technologically superior invaders across great distances over mountains and across the sea. The small population of Natives saved from war and diease were slowly weeded out through genetic inbreeding with the ruling empires of Talesia over the course of the next 300 years. 16th Century, C.E. *'1500 C.E.' **Selven Industrial Age begins. *'1571 C.E.' **Terran Age of Sail begins. Modern Civilization Era 17th Century, C.E. *'1632 C.E.' **Talesian Industrial Age begins. **The last of the wild breeds of Native Talesians are bred-out and hunted to extinction, leaving only the more civilized and advanced decendants of the Domestic canine Talesian stock which first appeared just before the dawn of the bronze age with the advent of organized civilization. 18th Century, C.E. *'1750 C.E.' **Selven Atomic Age begins. *'1769 C.E.' **Terran Industrial Age begins. 19th Century, C.E. *'1810 C.E.' **Selven Information Age begins. *'1850 C.E.' **The Talesian Atomic Age begins. **The Selven Space Age begins, they send their first unmanned probes to Alpha Centauri B. *'1860 C.E.' **The Talesian Global Atomic War takes place, devastating Talesian civilization. 20th Century, C.E. *'1920 C.E.' **The Selvens embark on their first manned mission to Atradaitoshi, Arua's sister world orbiting Alpha Centauri B. *'1940 C.E.' **''Project Looking Glass'' is initiated on a secret military base in the New Mexico desert, under the directorship of Dr. Alan Westley, Dr. Seito Akai and Dr. Heinrich Kurtz. The project was an attempt to open a portal to hyperspace and use it as a means to transport military personnel and equipment to locations around the world. The portal generation machinery malfunctions, resulting in the death of over thirty military personnell, and scientists. Several scientists vanish, a couple having suddenly returned hours later, driven insane by whatever they had encountered beyond the portal. *'1943 C.E.' **The Philadelphia Experiment takes place off of the coast of Philadelphia. A second phase of the ill-fated Project Looking Glass, this experiment was an attempt to transport an entire naval vessel into hyperspace. The experiment goes horribly wrong, resulting in numerous deaths. **The German government launches its own hyperspace portal experiment, Das Reichprojecktor, inspired by Project Looking Glass. In fact, it was one of the surviving scientists from the former project, Dr. Heinrich Kurtz, who had stolen plans for the portal device and taken them back to Germany late in 1940. Das Reichprojecktor was conducted in a remote castle close to the city of Hanover. Communications blacked out at the castle shortly after the experiment began, and troops sent to the castle later found a great many bodies, blackned and mutilated beyond recognition. Quite a few individuals, including nearly all the scientists involved, were never found. The project was subsequently shelved. *'1945 C.E.' **The Terran Atomic Age beings. **Talesia is unified under one goverment laid down by the writings of Karvin Sorbek *'1947 C.E.' **''Project Bilfrost'' commenses in the same New Mexico base where Project Looking Glass had occured seven years earlier. Headed by Dr. Alan Westley, it was another attempt to create a portal into hyperspace, with improved technology, aided by notes recaptured from Germany regarding Das Reichprojecktor. This experiment had reportedly proven more successful, yet led to a series of events that resulted in the entire military base coming under assualt by alien life forms that had arrived through portals of their own. All personnel on the base were found dead later. The base was subsequently sealed up and buried permanently, and the project shelved indefinitely. *'1950 C.E.' **The Second Talesian Atomic Age begins, finishing the reubilding of Talesian civilization. *'1972 C.E.' **Creation of the first generation of Recoms on Earth. *'1976 C.E.' **Basil Rutheridge, a first generation fox recom, makes an appearance on the Carol Burnett show, performing a number of songs and comedy sketches. That episode becomes the highest rated in the series up to that point. Basil goes on to host his own prime time variety show that lasts for five seasons. Interstellar Civilization Era 21st Century, C.E. *'2005 C.E.' **The Talesians explore their star system, using plasma thrusters and chemical rockets; but after a disaster of an exploration mission to Talas III, leaving no survivors of the inital survey crew, colonization efforts on the near-M planet are halted. **On Earth the United Nations rule that Recoms are not considered human and have no rights as sapient beings. *'2010 C.E.' **The Selvens develop their first Warp Drive and begin exploring near interstellar space. They are aware of Terran civilization but choose to not initiate contact or otherwise interfere. *'2055 C.E.' **Recom Wars begin on Earth *'2058 C.E.' **Recom Wars end on Earth, United Nations dissolves. *'2065 C.E.' **The Talesians develop their first Warp Drive. **Two prototype three crew warp capable ships are created on Talesia; the Phoenix ''and the ''Discovery. The Phoenix makes it sucessfully past the Orion Nebula while the Discovery's warp field collapses on the first test of the drive, atomizing the craft when it crosses the barrier from hyperspace to real-space without a warp field. *'2070 C.E.' **The Talesians make first contact with the Wu Jen. **The Selvens send a science vessel into Talesian space, making first contact with the Talesians and the Wu Jen. The Selvens keep the information about their homeworld and Terrans secret from the Talesians till they are formally introduced in 2161. *'2075 C.E.' **The Talesians and Wu-Jen Ally to form the beginning of the Talesian Star Republic. The Talesians begin to slowly colonize worlds within 100 ly of Talesia, forming the basis for the Core worlds and take first steps in the creation of the Industrial might of the newly founded inter-stellar civilization. 22nd Century, C.E. *'2105 C.E.' **Terrans begin their first widespread colonization efforts within the Sol System, terraforming begins on Venus and Mars. *'2133 C.E.' **Terrans build the Tachyon Ranger, the first Terran starship with a GMR drive. *'2145 C.E.' **The Tachyon Ranger is destroyed when it attempts to push its GMR drive to the speed of light. **The Terrans launch a GMR-driven ship, the Magellen, on a six year journey to the Alpha Centarui system. *'2152 C.E.' **After a six year journey, the Magellen arrives in the Alpha Centauri system. **The Selvens make first contact with the Terrans. **Terrans learn advanced hyperspace physics from the Selvens and learn enough to begin development of their own prototype Warp Drive. *'2155 C.E.' **Terrans test the first warp capable spacecraft, the Chuck Yeager; equipped with a class E warp drive, it took fifty six days to travel from the Sol System to Alpha Centauri on its maiden voyage. **Talesians refine warp Theroy and invent the first class C grade warp drive. This becomes a turning point for the expansion of the Talesian Star Republic. *'2157 C.E.' **The Terrans and the Selvens unite to form the Confederation. **The Terrans deploy a fleet of a dozen warp-capable spacecraft equipped with E class drives to begin exploration of near-interstellar space. *'2159 C.E.' **Talesians explore and establish a research station on Adhara, becoming the first Talesian colony established beyond the Orion Nebula. *'2161 C.E.' **The Terrans develop their first class D warp drives, greatly expanding the scope of Terran exploration and colonization. The Calypso, the first of a series of long-range exploration ships utilizing the new class D drive, embarks on a journey to the Orion Nebula to study the stellar nursery there. **Talesians begin to Colonize Adhara. **After a journey of over five months, the Calypso arrives at Adhara, making the first contact between the Confederation and the Talesians. A co-operative colonization effort between the Talesian Republic and Confederation is started, and the world becomes the start of a line in the sand for the two devolping galactic super-powers. 23rd Century, C.E. *'2205 C.E.' **The golden age of the Confederation begins, fueled by a new expansionist fervor; the Terrans and Selvens alike shift focus from exploration to a wave of terraforming and colonization. Ships venture out from the collection of original colonies, known as the Core, into a much larger region of space known as the Inner Ring, founding hundreds of new colonies. The new trade routes established between the Core and the Inner Ring colonies paves the way for unheard of wealth and prosperity. **As this new expansionist fervor begins among the Confed faction, the Treaty of Adhara is signed; this treaty establishing a formal boundary between the Talesian Star Republic and Terran Confederation, allowing considerable room for expansion on both sides. Adhara remains a neutral world claimed by neither side as long as the treaty stays in effect. *'2207 C.E.' **A colony ship, the Star of Zion, departs from the Sol System and begins an eighteen month journey to a distant star. A Terran ship with a class D warp drive, the ship carries members of a religious cult led by a charasmatic preacher named Timothy Lindsey. "Father Lindsey", as he was called, had seen a particular cluster of stars in his dreams, and was convinced that he was being told by an "Ascended Master" to travel to this system and reclaim a lost legacy of humankind. The Star of Zion journeyed to this system and found there the remains of an ancient Tairez outpost, dating from the Galactic Empire Era. They were able to access the ancient computer archives there and discover lost secrets of science and technology, and becan rebuilding in earnest this lost civilization, eventually becoming a new Tairez Empire. *'2249 C.E.' **Albert Gilmore, a Helium 3 miner on Ceres, is killed in a fire, leaving behind only his cyberbrain, which still functions. His cyberbrain is made into the center of a shrine at the site of the fire, becoming a new focus of a religious movement, the Transhumanist Union. *'2257 C.E.' **Shangri-La Nexus, an arcology built around the shrine of the late Albrer Gilmore on Ceres, is opned for business and becomes a major independant trade port. *'2270 C.E.' **The first single-man warp capible scout fighter, the Basenji, is created by the Talesians, becoming the first long range single-man fighter that could patrol between fleets, planets and neighboring star systems. *'2273 C.E.' **The Savant Corporation-owned colony world of Corbett is founded in the Inner Ring. 24th Century, C.E. *'2305 C.E.' **Confederate Civil War; Confederation Golden Age ends. *'2307 C.E.' **Terran scientists perfect the class C warp drive. *'2312 C.E.' **The Confederate Civil War ends. In its aftermath, a new wave of colonization blossoms out into the Outer Ring of Confed space, the last room for expansion as defined by the Treaty of Adhara. Lacking any strong central authority from the now weakened Core, most of these Outer Ring colonies end up forming into a large patchwork of either loosely or unafilliated systems. *'2325 C.E.' **Rapier Mark I is created by the Selvens; the Confederation's first true starfighter. *'2335 C.E.' **Rapier Mark II is created by the Selvens, and is the first effective Aerospace starfighter, having a hybrid engine which allows it to being fly in both atmospheres and in space, laying down the path and revolutionizing the modern Aerospace fighter. **The Cola Wars of Effram 2179 **The Talesian Star Republic sends troops to quell the "uprising" on Pravet. Heavily armored marines clash with rubble colonists armed with home-made gas-percussion guns. This military action was classified as "The Military Action at Pravet" by the Talesian goverment but became better known as "The Slaughter at Ruthgar" in the Confederation and contested worlds around the Orion nebula. The total number of casulties in the breif but bloody confrontation is unknown; but the estimate puts it in the tens of thousands of dead colonists and minimal military casulties. *'2337 C.E.' **Inspiried by the Rapier Mark II, the Talesians devolp the Whippet MK I, their first Aerospace fighter. *'2340 C.E.' **The Tairez War Begins *'2344 C.E.' **Talesians invent the Phased Plasma Pulse gun/cannon which becomes a turning point in the Tariez war, a weapon effective at weakining and penetrating Tariez energy sheilds. *'2345 C.E.' **The Battle of Adhara, in which an alliance of Confed and Talesian ships battle the planet-killing Tairez starship Pentastar and a number of Tairez warships that are escorting it. Adhara is devastated in the attack and the Pentastar and its escorts are ultimately destroyed by the combined might of the alliance fleet. **The Tairez War ends without any official surrender on the part of the Tairez. They simply withdraw all of their ships and are not heard from again. **A number of Confed worlds, devastated and demoralized during the Tairez war, declare independance from the Confed. Most significantly the colony Sigma Draconis IV. This rebellion lasts little more than a month. The Confed response to the rebellion is swift and fierce, resulting in a military campaign that is later known as The Pacification of Sigma Draconis IV; in local systems it is called The Pacification War. The brutality of the Pacification War, resulting in the destruction of most of the settlements on the planet and the death of the majority of its inhabitants, is so shocking that the other rebelling colonies quickly surrender to the authority of the Confed government. *'2346 C.E.' **The Nepranexos space station mysteriously vanishes. **The SunTec corporation, attempting to produce a new generation of long range warp drives comperable to Talesian designs, tests a prototype long range Warp Drive on the starship Stellaris. The ship becomes lost in hyperspace and never emerges. The story of its disappearance becomes a legend, and deals a severe blow to the further advancement of Terran Warp Drive technology; the Terrans consequently still lag behind the Selvens and Talesians in Warp drive technology. *'2350 C.E.' **Talesian Scientists make a breakthrough with Antimatter; creating the first stable Anti-matter reactor aboard a starship using anti-matter particles collected in hyperspace. It is also weaponized to create the first Anti-matter warhead, the Anti-matter Torpedo. *'2354 C.E.' **Growing political tensions within the Sol System, combined with a growing xenophobia on Earth, results in the Terran President, Jeremy Bright, decalring himself Emperor and the Terran Empire is born. Emperor Bright sways the influence and backing of many planets to the new Empire, including Earth and many of the core worlds of the Confederation. The Confed Parliament on Earth is kept intact, but the executive power now falls to the Emperor alone. Many outer colonies and Low-Sec worlds still hold true to the Articles of the Confederation and do not support Emperor Bright. **The Terran Empire invades and occupies Ceres. **A number of ships in the Confed Navy defect from the Terran Empire and form a rebellion with the intent of overthrowing imperial rule, leading to the start of a civil war. Numerous skirmishes across Confed space follow, resulting in the loss of many ships and many lives. *'2355 C.E. (Current Day)' **The city of Alexandria vanishes from the planet Osiris for five minutes, returning displaced by five meters from its previous location. **The rebel starship Hammerfall leads a small armada in an attempt to liberate Ceres. The Terran Empire is tipped off to the invasion, and has a larger fleet of ships waiting for them, and the rebel ships flee. **The Confed Parliament tires of the rampant xenophobia and saber-rattling by the Emperor, and finally vote to take power back from him. Another attempt is made by the Hammerfall to liberate Ceres, which succeeds, while another fleet of ships liberates the Earth. Not much more than a year and a half after the Terran Empire is created, it falls, and its Emperor vanishes before he can be arrested. **All remaining traces of the former Terran Empire are disolved and the Confederation Parliment resides as the governing body for Terran space, but each planet is controlled and maintained independently by a local goverment. Many lo-sec and deep-space colonies seperate themselves from the Confederation, refusing to pay heed to the Articles of the Confederation or mandates instituted by the Confed Parliment, and thus remain in neutral isolation from the rest of the Confederation. **The Talesian Star Republic remains somewhat of an enigma, keeping an iron grip on their empire while patiently watching and observing the actions of the Terran colonies surrounding them, though trade relations between the Talesians and Terran Confederation have eased in the current day. Faction-Specific Timelines Confederation Timeline Talosian Timeline Selven Timeline Wu Jen Timeline Saurian Timeline